


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock!

by AnGeLiTa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGeLiTa/pseuds/AnGeLiTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Sherlock, recibe un regalo ¿inesperado? [Johnlock/ John's POV] <br/>Actividad especial #01: '¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock' del foro I am SHER locked (SLASH) en fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock!

Acabo de llegar de mi trabajo, cansado por el largo día y me encuentro a Sherlock recostado en el sillón de la sala inmerso en su palacio mental, profundamente concentrado en resolver un caso que seguramente no le permitirá dormir ni a él ni a mí, ya que terminaré arrastrado por él por las calles de Londres para resolverlo.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al acercarme y comprobar que Sherlock abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirándome atentamente, como si yo fuera su objeto de estudio y no algún caso como he imaginado anteriormente.

Extrañado por ello pero dejándolo pasar decidí dirigirme a la cocina, buscando algo para satisfacer mi hambre voraz. Por suerte la señora Hudson amablemente ha preparado la cena, por lo que me dispongo a servirme un poco de los exquisitos macarrones con queso que se encuentran en una bandeja sobre la mesa. Ofrezco a Sherlock servirle un poco, pero niega levemente con la cabeza, aun mirándome atentamente y poniéndome los nervios de punta.

¿Qué le sucede?, me pregunté perplejo ante la más que extraña conducta de Sherlock. Fruncí el ceño y me senté a comer, mirando intermitentemente a mi compañero de piso y buscando en mi mente una posible explicación para la inusual conducta. Sin poder encontrar ninguna decidí cambiar de táctica y le pregunté intentado percibir algo en su respuesta:

— ¿Algún caso interesante?

Me miró nuevamente pero cambiando la expresión de su rostro, esta vez reflejando su aburrimiento habitual, el mismo semblante fastidiado que pone cada vez que todo se encuentra extremadamente tranquilo en Londres.

— No, ninguno. ¡Todo es muy aburrido! — exclamó quejándose como siempre.

Yo cada vez estoy más confuso, frecuentemente me encuentro preguntándome si alguna vez lograré entenderle por completo y contestándome a mí mismo que seguramente no. Pero tampoco puedo engañarme, no es que eso me decepcione por completo, he de admitir que esa capacidad de sorprenderme constantemente es parte de su encanto.

— Ya mejorará — dije intentando animarle, aunque sabía que esas palabras no tendrían ningún efecto en él — Mañana es tu cumpleaños — comenté luego de un rato de silencio en el cual Sherlock seguía mirándome misteriosamente aunque ahora por intervalos, como si quisiera disimularlo pero no pudiera contenerse y acabara mirándome de todas maneras. Queriendo evaluar su reacción, si es que hubiera alguna, continué:

— ¿Piensas festejarlo? — pregunté sabiendo ya de antemano su respuesta debido a su habitual rechazo a las demás personas.

— Por supuesto que no – contestó — ¿Por qué lo dices? — declaró nuevamente con esa expresión que aún no he podido descifrar en su rosto.

— Por nada en especial — respondí nerviosamente aunque intentando ocultarlo, cosa difícil de hacer con el astuto detective consultor sentado ahora a mi lado. Me sorprendí ante este último hecho, ¿cuándo ha cambiado su posición en el sofá para acompañarme en la mesa? ¿Y por qué no me he dado cuenta antes? ¿Qué diablos pasa hoy? ¿Por qué pasan cosas tan extrañas? me pregunté finalmente sin encontrar ninguna respuesta — Sólo pienso que deberías hacer algo especial en ese día — opiné intentado aclarar mis confusos pensamientos. Y ahí estaba nuevamente, pensé perturbado, esa extraña mirada en Sherlock, casi como si quisiera algo, algo importante, algo que sólo yo podría darle pero no se animara a pedírmelo.

"Que extraño" fue el pensamiento que junto con una sensación de perturbación inmediatamente invadieron mi cuerpo y mente.

—Ya... – dijo restándole importancia — sabes que no me interesa pasar con ninguno de esos idiotas — una sonrisa apareció en su rostro e inexplicablemente no pude evitar devolvérsela. Él también sonrió y algo más insólito aún ocurrió. Se inclinó levemente hacia mí y me susurró, casi como si fuera un secreto:

— Sólo hay un idiota con el que me gustaría pasar ese día — al mismo tiempo que me miraba insistentemente. Recordando que para él casi todos somos idiotas, no me enfadé con el comentario. Pero sí me sentí mucho más nervioso que antes, las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar, un ligero tic apareció en mi ojo derecho y pregunté incrédulo:

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Lo que has escuchado — se limitó a contestar y mirarme con suficiencia. Como si yo fuera un experimento, el cual le está saliendo de maravilla y se divirtiera mucho haciéndolo.

—Eh... me temo que no entiendo — declaré nervioso.

— Tu nunca entiendes — declaró entre divertido y fastidiado al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí. Tomando mi cara entre sus manos repentinamente y sin darme espacio a retroceder me besó intensamente, como si quisiera que yo fuera su regalo de cumpleaños. No pude evitar estremecerme ante ese pensamiento, pero no sé si fue por miedo o placer frente a la idea.

Sherlock, viendo que no reaccionaba aprovechó para acercarse aún más y sentarse despreocupadamente en mi regazo, mientras profundizaba aún más el beso, un beso apasionado, en un duelo de lenguas. Una impetuosa y necesitada y la otra dubitativa, confusa pero no menos insistente.

Nos separamos un poco para poder respirar, Sherlock me miró y dijo traviesamente:

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

— Yo... esto está mal – dije como pude, resoplando brevemente ante el placer provocado por esa exquisita lengua que nunca antes pensé probar.

— Claro que no John, no lo está. Definitivamente no se siente mal — expresó con la travesura brillando en sus ojos nuevamente y rozando su trasero contra mi incipiente erección.

— Yo... esto... — traté de decir algo inteligente que me salvara de la vergonzosa situación pero nada cruzó por mi confusa mente.

— Deja de pensar John, sólo déjate llevar. Considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños — anunció mirando el reloj y viendo que allí ya se mostraban las doce de la noche, por lo que ya era su cumpleaños.

— Pero no debemos... — expresé consternado pero al mismo tiempo excitado ante la idea. Sherlock no me dejó continuar, como muchas otras veces me volvió a sorprender y comenzó a chupar mi cuello, cortándome la respiración y privándome del habla y cualquier otra idea racional que pudiera cruzar por mi mente en ese momento.

Rindiéndome ante la inesperada situación pero decidiendo que ya me afrontaría luego a las consecuencias enredé una de mis manos en sus rizos, acariciándolo casi con ternura, al mismo tiempo que con la otra comenzaba a desprender torpemente los botones de su camisa.

Siguiendo mi ejemplo, Sherlock desprendió la mía, y pronto ambos nos encontramos con los pechos desnudos y apretados uno contra otro, con Sherlock sobre mi regazo y pellizcando mis pezones al mismo tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de mí oreja.

Ya sin poder pensar en nada más que sentirlo completamente contra mí, desabroché sus pantalones y lo insté a levantar levemente su trasero para poder quitárselos. Él no perdió el tiempo y siguió mi ejemplo, al sentir las erecciones presionándose juntas a través de la ropa interior pensé que no podría haber mayor placer.

Pero pronto me demostró que estaba equivocado, con desesperación arrancó rápidamente la tela que nos separaba y comenzó a frotar juntas nuestras pollas, arrancándonos sendos gemidos de gozo a ambos.

Sherlock, sabiendo que nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre, ensalivó sus propios dedos y comenzó a estirarse a sí mismo, no queriendo esperar a que me decidiera a proceder. Luego de que consideró estar adecuadamente preparado no perdió el tiempo y se empaló a sí mismo en mi tersa erección, suspirando de placer al sentirse siendo llenado de esa manera. Pronto se encontró montándome con desenfreno, ninguno de los dos pensaba ya con racionalidad, nos encontramos rendidos ante el inmenso placer de estar conectados al fin de esa manera, que si bien nunca me había percatado de necesitar, el deseo siempre estuvo allí, latente, esperando ser escuchado.

Al poco tiempo el placer pareció hacerse demasiado y no pudiendo aguantar más tiempo ambos estallamos en la cúspide del placer, yo dentro de Sherlock y este último sobre su propio pecho y el mio.

Sherlock retiró la ahora flácida polla de su cuerpo y aún sentado encima de mí, mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración, sintió más que escuchó como le susurraba en su oído:

— Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock


End file.
